


Things Without All Remedy Should Be Without Regard (What’s Done is Done)

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Macbeth - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, drama club, slight injury at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: When Aya joins the drama club in the send off performance for the seniors by saying the forbidden word.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Things Without All Remedy Should Be Without Regard (What’s Done is Done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salted_Coffee_Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/gifts).



> I promised myself that I was gonna actually do rare pair week this time only to get distracted by three separate wip unrelated to it. Whoops. Thank you to Eli Matt and Salt on the Bandori discord server for bouncing ideas off me and listening to my crazed ramblings. Title is from Macbeth.

Aya has been happy to work with the drama club again. Last time had been so much fun so when Maya said they needed extra hands for this show Aya immediately jumped on board. This production was going to be their biggest yet as a farewell to the seniors that would be leaving soon, which included Kaoru and Maya. Even she had gotten a role, even if it was admittedly pretty small, though that was probably because they wanted the show to focus on everyone leaving. The play was ambitious, it was a collaboration between Kaoru, Maya, and several other third years in order to create a new play that drew on elements of old plays while still being its own thing. 

The first incident occurred when Aya had gotten the script for the first time. One of the characters bore a striking resemblance to one from another show she’d seen recently but she couldn’t remember what. Suddenly the answer came back to her a few minutes later when she was moving some wood onto the stage. 

“Oh I get it, the old king is supposed to be based on Macbeth, right?”

Suddenly all movement in the theater froze. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and replaced with ice. Even other volunteers like Himari and Rimi stopped. It continued like that for almost a full minute before Kaoru broke the spell and walked over to Aya. She put an arm around her shoulder and began leading her offstage. 

“My dear Aya, I am sure that you are aware that when you’re encouraging a performer you do not say ‘good luck’ but rather ‘break a leg’, we here in the theater world have many traditions like that and one such tradition is that we never say the name of that play in a theater.”

“Wait what play? Do you mean Mac-“ Aya was interrupted by Kaoru quickly placing her hand over her mouth. 

“Indeed that is the play. It is said that simply uttering the name is enough to bring ruin upon a show.”

“Oh no, I know how hard you and everyone else have been working on this! Is there anything I can do to reverse it?” 

Kaoru stopped Aya right in front of the theater doors, “But of course, you must simply go out there, spin around three times, spit, curse, them knock on the door and wait for someone to let you in.”

Aya nodded determined to fix her mistake, “I won’t let you down again Kaoru-san!”

“My dear kitten, you have not let me down. You are new to this, it is only natural that you mess up.”

Little did Kaoru know that those words would come back to haunt her in the worst way. 

The next incident occurred when Aya was helping Maya work on the lighting set up. They needed to change out a lot of the filters to get the desired effects with the lighting. Since they were alone Aya thought now would be a good time to ask about what happened yesterday. 

“Maya-chan, why did everyone get so bad when I said Macbeth yesterday?” 

Maya instantly froze, “I’ll explain it to you after you go do the thing.”

Satisfied with that answer, Aya climbed down the ladder and hurried out the door in order to complete the ritual. It took a while to finish everything,especially since Maya also had to climb down the ladder, but eventually they finished and were ready to talk. 

“Saying the name of that play is forbidden in theater. They say that the play has been cursed since the beginning, apparently some witches took offense to the spell he used, anyway every time the name is said in theater it causes horrible accidents throughout the plays run. It might be a silly superstition, but it would suck to have everything fall apart.”

“No I get it. It’s like how I do my saying before every show for good luck. I promise I won’t do anything else to endanger this play. I’ll be super careful from now on.”

Aya was not super careful from then on, in fact she wasn’t even regular careful, she was down right reckless. Over the course of the three days she said Macbeth a total of 194 times. At one point she was just muttering the name of the play over and over again as she painted the set. It had gotten to the point where they were just leaving her outside once she finished the ritual. She spent so much time fixing her mistakes that she wasn’t even able to help much. Eventually the drama club had no choice but to silence her. 

“Aya-san, this is for your own good you know right?”

“If there was any other choice, you know we would take it, but as Shakespeare said, “Tempt not a desperate man,”” 

Aya wasn’t sure that she understood that last part, but she did know that she’d been causing trouble for the drama club, so she resigned herself to her fate. From then on, whenever she stepped foot into the drama club a piece of duck tape was put firmly over her mouth and was not removed until the end of rehearsal. Perhaps it was cruel however Aya was ok with it as it was the only thing they could do short of kicking her out.   
Inevitably closing night came. They’d be running the show through the whole weekend of course but the end was in sight now. Perhaps going so long without incident had made the members of the club too cocky. Or perhaps the euphoria of having so many good shows had blinded them, ultimately though the reason didn’t matter, what did matter was that they foolishly forewent putting the duck tape over Aya’s mouth, and every actress knows that the show isn’t truly over until the stage is cleared. 

At first it wasn’t even a problem, Aya almost said it a couple of times, but she always caught herself just before it came out. She had grown so much since she had first started working with the drama club and even if she was hardly able to talk to them, they all felt like a connection with each other. 

Finally the last show ended and they began tear down. Aya had been walking with Maya in order to get the tools in order to bring down the set. “That was so much fun! I never knew working backstage could be so interesting.”

“Huhehe you’re a natural. It’s a shame that this is our last performance for the year.”

“Yeah, but maybe I can do some work on own shows. At least there I don’t have to worry about saying Macbeth.” The two let out a little laugh that was interrupted by a sudden crash from the theater. The two hurried back to the theater only to find that the entire set had completely collapsed with Kaoru on in. 

“Kaoru-senpai! Are you alright?”

“I am fine my dear Himari-chan, I simply cannot seem to move my left leg at this moment in time.” Sure enough Kaoru’s leg was buried under a pile of wood. It didn’t appear to be too bad but it was buried deep in the wood. 

The other members rushed to pull her out before any serious damage could be done. She probably wouldn’t be able to walk on it for awhile but it would heal just fine. Maya never told anyone, but everyone knew that Aya had said the word. From that point onward Aya wasn’t welcome in the theater room and all the members not associated with CiRCLE avoided her like the plague.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that having more theater events, would be neat. Thank you so much for reading this I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
